


Partir seu coração

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Alicia nunca esperou que Kalinda partisse seu coração.





	Partir seu coração

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break her heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009451) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #002 - break (partir).

Alicia nunca esperou que Kalinda partisse seu coração, mas essa só foi uma das muitas vezes que Kalinda a surpreendeu, então talvez devesse ter esperado. Kalinda nunca planejou ficar lá, não por muito tempo de qualquer forma, ela não podia formar raízes, ficar significava se importar demais com as pessoas e ela não queria isso, ela gostava de pensar em si mesmo como livre e sem vínculos. Ainda assim, Alicia esperava mais do que uma carta, Kalinda não pode nem olhar nos seus olhos e dizer que estava partindo, que nunca se veriam novamente. Foi assim que partiu seu coração.


End file.
